Game Jump (Chapter 2)
by MyImaginationSucks10
Summary: There are a three genres for this story. Those genres are Sci-Fi, Humor and Adventure. Hope you enjoy this story. (Please give some advice to make myself a better writer and also make the sentences a little short but understandable. I hate long sentences..)


**CHAPTER 2**

Lauirel signalled them to focus on the plan. Krys and Malgrite got the signal and focused even more harder than a normal human's focus.. ness. (I don't know!) The Cyber Bug passed by without Lauirel, Krys, even Malgrite noticing. They waited for about 20 minutes and finally the Cyber Bug appeared with Cy-Bugs at its back. Now the plan began. But wait.. The plan was to kill the Cyber Bug, right? The Cy-Bugs are a bigger problem than this.. Krys sent a message via-text (Sorry if it's wrong..) with his Instant iApp Messenger (IiA). The message said, "How are we going to kill the Cy-Bugs Lauirel?" And Lauirel responded with, "I don't know.. Maybe YOU try to attract the Cy-Bugs and get them away from here. Also try to kill as many as you can.." Are you shitting me right now? I'm a human and if I die, then my physical body too will die.. Damn it, I'm not ready to die yet! And I don't even have weapons that could kill a Cy-Bug that many in an instant!

Krys sent her a message on his IiA. "I'm not ready to die. But I'll do it anyway!" Why did I send her such a weird message..

"Good! Now GO! Before the Cyber Bug gets away!" Oh fuck.. This is not going to end well..

I walked like an idiot in front of all those Cy-Bugs.. "Pssst! Come here!" I somehow attracted all those Cy-Bug's attention and went off running. I didn't know how in the fuck did the Cy-Bugs noticed me and not the Cyber Bug.. I guess.. Yay..?

Malgrite sent Lauirel a message "R u re-" When he was about to type the word, Lauirel came rushing out from her hiding spot and quickly knifed the Cyber Bug on the head. "R ya crazy!?" Malgrite whispered as he saw her knife the Cyber Bug on the head.

Lauirel was crazy for doing that. Even though she's class S- why even do it!? I guess I'll have to help her..

*pant* *pant* *pant* I'm going to look back to see if they're gone.. *looks back* AH! I'm dead! When will they stop coming!? But, seeing as how hard I'm trying it fills me with determination.. God dang it! Why think of that game now?! Arrrrrrgh! I need to find a hiding place! Now where should I g- "Umphh!"

"Stay still and be quiet.." What the?! Who is this!?

"Lauirel! Wut the heck ish ya doin?!" Malgrite screamed to Lauirel. "I'm trying to hurt it a little! Shoot it!" Why would I shoot you idiot! "What are you waiting for Malgrite!? Shoot it!" Grrr.. I-I.. Bah! Whatever! "Alwite! Giuve me a shteady MLG targert!" Lauirel struggles to give Malgrite a steady shot. Malgrite saw an opening but couldn't focus because the Cyber Bug was shaking its head around and Lauirel was blocking the way. But when he saw a much bigger opening and Lauirel wasn't on the view. He quickly pulled the trigger. "BANG!"

Kyrs struggled to get her hands off of him. She resisted but finally let go.

"Who are you supposed to be!?" I almost screamed on that one. Good thing I was careful enough. She has a helmet on.. Why does she need a helmet on a game like this? She can survive obviously though.

*takes helmet off* "My name is Sergeant Calhoun, leader of the army killing Cy-Bugs (I don't know what they are called.. Don't blame me.) and the one that gives tutorials to the main character. The flat screen TV right over there is the main character." She points to a flat screen TV that has legs, arms, knees and hands of a robot. The robot is also holding a gun that shoots out lasers and kills only Cy-Bugs. It was hiding on that bus that transports them from the Arcade to Hero's Duty. It was also hiding with a bunch of other NPCs.

"Why are they and you hiding!? You and they could fight those things right?!" I responded almost again screaming my throat out. "Well, Our weapons were stolen by Cy-Bugs and we all only have a pistol.. But good thing you CPB guys saved us and the whole arcade.. Or we would've been dead and be lost forever by now." Not the whole arcade, almost the whole arcade we saved. That last game we went into was very joyous and much more beautiful than any game on the arcade I could see. It was filled with houses and a garbage at the far end side of the screen, the houses were hidden well behind the huge building were the main character receives his medal of appreciation from those tiny robot NPCs. That game was destroyed because of us though. Ah.. God..

! I just remembered! "My superiors!" Krys dashed away from their hiding spot and quickly found Malgrite holding Lauirel while the Cyber Bug lies on the floor dead. Krys slowed his running as he got closer to Malgrite. He saw Malgrite obviously trying to stop his tears. Lauirel was unconscious lying on Malgrite's arms.

"Krys.. When wil we gu hume?" Malgrite suddenly talked, still a bit of MLG left. Krys looks at his watch, still filled with determination.

"55 seconds.. Malgrite, she can still make it right?" Krys responded sad.

"I dun no.." Malgrite was still holding back the tears. Krys tried making Malgrite feel better by saying "We got 40 seconds left until recall man. She can still make it right?"

Malgrite didn't respond to his question. He has lost hope, for it was obvious enough.

"Ah.. thish is the worshest day of meiy lief! Malgrite screamed, still wanting to hold back his tears.

Krys looked at his recall watch. "15 seconds until recall Malgrite.. She can still make it.."


End file.
